The New enemy's and a new friend
by kittytalk
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock meet a new enemy and a friend that helps them save there lives. Please R&R.


Ash's Story 

By: Kittytalk, The Sister of Miss Misty USA Ages: 

Ash: 11

Misty: 13

Madora: 13

Brock: 15

Jacob: 19

Ann: 18 

Team Rockets Poke'mon 

Ann: Drowzee, & Raticate Jacob: Fearow, & Sandshrew 

On a dark and rainy day Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu where walking down the rode when all of the sudden…

"Ahh," Yelled Ash, Misty and Brock.

"How did this hole get here" Said Misty.

"I don't now but we better get out of it." Said Ash.

"Your right" said Brock.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." Said two mysterious voices.

"I'm Jacob," Said the Male voice.

" And I'm Ann." Said the Female voice. "We are members of team rocket or for short TR."

"What do you want?" Asked Misty.

"We are taking Jessie an James places. They quit." Said Jacob.

"Pikachu thunder bolt em" said an other female voice.

"Team Rockets blasting of again." Said Ann and Jacob.

"Hi I'm Madora." Said the girl with a blue shirt, a black mini skirt, and black hair down to her waist.

"Thanks for the help. Can you give us more help by getting us out of this hole." Said Ash.

"Sure, I'll help, and you're welcome." Said Madora.

"Thanks" said Ash.

"Hi I'm Brock. I'm sorry, my friends didn't introduce themselves. That is Ash and that's Misty." Said Brock.

"Hi you now I'm Madora" Said Madora blushing. 

"Do you want to come on a Poke'mon journey with us" Said Ash pushing Brock out of the way.

"Ya, I'm sure we can become good friends" Said Misty pushing Ash out of the way.

"Sure, I love poke'mon and would enjoy company for once." Said Madora.

"This food is good, Brock. It has good taste and everything." Said Madora at 6:00 p.m.

"Do you really think so," said Brock blushing.

"Ya Brock, it is better than normal." Said Misty. 

"Misty and Madora are right Brock. Is anything up?" Said Ash.

"No, nothing." Said Brock quickly.

 "I think you have a certain girl in your mind." Said Misty.

"Well" said Brock.

I like Brock and all but I don't want to tell him. Thought Madora.

I like Madora and all but I don't want to tell her. Thought Brock.

"No, I don't have a certain girl in mind" Said Brock.

"Ahh" said a girl.

"Who was that?" Said Ash "Lets go find out."

"Ok" said Misty, Brock, and Madora.

            So they all went to the forest where they heard the noise. All of the sudden a net came down on Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu.

            "Help" yelled Ash "Get us out of here."

            "You can't save them now" said Jacob.

            "You can't jump that hi to touch the cage." Said Ann.

            "Then I will just have to follow you." Said Madora.

            "Try following our rocket balloon." Said Jacob.

            "Turn on the buster." Said Ann. "Turn on the buster." 

            "I'm trying." Said Jacob.

            "Oh man, the buster is jammed. Now how are going to get away with this?" Said Ann.

            "You won't and I will just follow you." Said Madora.

            "We're here." Said Ann.

            "This is not good. We have to get out of here." Said Ash. "And by the way why do you want us. Tell me."

            "We want your Pikachu and you to battle for our side. Your friends will also be used." Said Ann.

            "What do you mean used" said Misty.

            "You will be taken over." Said Jacob.

            "What do you mean taken over." Said Brock.

            "Or professor made mind controlling thing to mind control you. You will be on or side." Said Ann. 

            "What's your professors name." Said Ash.

            "Don't be to surprised, but it's Pr. Oak." Said Jacob.

            "Ya right" said Ash. "He would never work for you."

            "We had one mind control thing and we used it on him and told him to make more." Said Ann. "And he did."

            Now TR took Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu inside and set them on tables and tied them down.

            "Now we will put the mind controller in your brain" said Jacob.

            "Will it hurt?" Asked Brock.

            "No" said Ann. "At least I don't think so."

            "Get your hands of them." Said Madora through the door.

            "What if you race one of us and if you win you get Ash and friends back?" Said Jacob.

            "I agree" Said Madora.  


End file.
